


Lost You (Iwaoi)

by ThisIsMeRightNow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, tbh i have a thing with haikyuu and sleep/nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMeRightNow/pseuds/ThisIsMeRightNow
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a tough, hardy guy. A general of the best troops, yes?  No, not really.





	

Iwaizumi rolled over in bed, his dark hair annoyingly matted against his face. 

The clock read: 2:27.

So, why was he up?

He rolled to the other side to see his boyfriend's normally peaceful sleeping face.

He was anything but put at ease.

Oikawa Tooru's peaceful face was half-smashed into his pillow, his body curled slightly. His brow was drawn together in distress, his eyes closed tightly.

"Iwa-chan..." he mumbled, only partly coherent.

If he's having an 18+ rated dream, I'll kill him, Iwaizumi thought as he tried to drift back to sleep.

Eventually sleep did come, but about an hour and a half later, he was awoken again.

"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was louder now, and obviously more distressed by something.

His face was contorted in fear and anguish, his body curled up tightly in a ball as he gripped the pillow like it was perhaps the end of the world.

Iwaizumi waited for him to quiet down in his sleep, and he did, for a moment.

"...Iwaizumi!"

He stiffened, turning over to see his sleeping boyfriend again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa kneeled in the middle of the street, tears streaming down his face.

He had called to Iwaizumi so many times that it hurt now to even try. The driver of the car ran out and hovered over the two, apologizing profusely.

The sky was dark now, the last fleeting moments of twilight fading into the starry night. The cold breeze hit Oikawa harder than it ever had before.

Iwaizumi lay in his hands, fistfuls of this jacket gripped in his palms. It was no use trying to shake him any longer.

He wasn't breathing. There was no gentle rise and fall of his strong chest. His heart was not beating.

Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa's only solace, was dead.

And it had been Oikawa's own fault, for crossing the street so foolishly, without looking. For letting the love of his life push him out of the way just as he heard the blare of the horn and the thud of a body and the loudest screeching of brakes imaginable. It seemed that the sounds were still occurring in his head, as if his mind was stuck on a never-ending loop in this hellish place.

The man who had been driving ran off to call 911, leaving Tooru alone with the body.

As he sat messily on his knees, breathing hard, Oikawa tried so hard to cry more.

But he couldn't; he wiped the moisture from his cheeks and looked up at the sky. He wanted so badly to scream to whatever sadistic God was there that they were twisted beyond repair.

Oikawa choked out a last word without even thinking it; the name had not even crossed his mind before it escaped from his throat.

"Iwaizumi!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi shook his boyfriend awake, gently but firmly by the shoulder. "Tooru."

Oikawa's eyes fluttered open before he jolted up, gasping for air. Iwaizumi recoiled in surprise.

He looked around the room in confusion before his eyes fell on his boyfriend, whose eyebrow cocked.

"You're..." Oikawa started, before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi so tight that he thought Tooru might crush his rib-cage in one swoop. "Iwa-chan!"

"Of course I'm me, moron." Iwaizumi grumbled. He watched Oikawa bury his face in his chest, but felt the boy's sobs rattle his whole body.

"It's ok, Oikawa, it was just a nightmare, calm down..." he murmured, rubbing circles into the small of his back.

Oikawa gripped to Iwaizumi's hoodie for dear life, a sniveling mess. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan...."

"Sorry for what, crying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Oikawa murmured.

Iwaizumi hugged the other boy, rocking slightly. "I know, it's ok."

After a few minutes, he was no longer sobbing, except for the occasional sniffle.

"I.."

Iwaizumi looked down. "Hm?"

"I thought I lost you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa muttered, snuggling closer as he fell asleep against Iwaizumi's strong chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest gently rise and fall.


End file.
